Queen
by JotunFrostPrincess
Summary: My best friend asked me to write something outside of my comfort zone. This is what came out.


Loki thrusts into her hard and fast as he gets close to climax. Her legs are wrapped around his waist and she holds onto the horns of his helm tightly. She screams out in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Loki! Loki!" She screams.

He grunts in response.

"God, Loki! Yes, I'm close. God, right there, my King."

"Cum, or don't cum, I don't care." He grunts back as he thrusts even harder into her. Right as Loki is on the brink of climaxing, the door to his chamber opens.

"Loki?!" The Queen shrieks.

He kisses her deeply, sliding his tongue into her mouth while keeping perfect eye contact with his Queen. He thrust in her twice more, and released.

He let her legs go and her feet stomped to the floor, she let go of his horns and stumbled, trying to gain the ability to stand.

"My Queen," she said, "I, uh."

The Queen held her hand up to shut her up. "Get the fuck out of my room."

She went to gather her robes.

The Queen pointed at the door, "I said, get the fuck out. Now!"

Loki nodded at her as if to say, you better do what she says. She ran out of the room, completely naked and down the hall to the servants' chambers.

"My dear," Loki cooed.

"Shut up, Loki" The Queen hissed.

"But, I-"

She cut him off holding her hand up. She flicked her hand towards the door and it glowed purple around the edges. She magically sealed the room.

"My dear-"

She flicked her hand in his direction and with great magical force, he was thrown against the furthest wall and muzzled. He tried to peel himself off the wall, but he couldn't move.

"Tsk, tsk," she shook her head, walking across the room towards him. She flicked her wrist and he was suddenly clothed in his casual Asgardian attire. "I hope she was truly phenomenal. My. King." She mocked him. "Because, you are going to regret it."

His eyes narrowed.

She pointed towards the chair across the room and then pointed in front of her. The chair quickly scooted across the floor and stopped exactly where she'd indicated. She flicked her wrist from Loki to the chair and he immediately was forced onto the chair and his wrists were cuffed behind his back, attached to the chair and his ankles were restrained to the legs of the chair.

She straddled his lap and slid her fingers down the side of his face. "My King," she said softly and kindly. She slid her hands across both his cheeks and across his forehead. She slid her hands into his hair and combed her fingers though it several times. "My King," she whispered, "you are the most gorgeous thing in the Nine Realms." His eyes twinkled at her. "But, you have to learn to keep it in your pants." She slapped his cheek with her bare hand above the muzzle. He flinched. When their eyes met again, he glared at her, narrowing his eyelids.

She slid her hands back in his hair, combing her fingers though it again. "I know you don't love me, Loki. You don't love anyone but yourself." She sighed, "but I do expect you to be faithful to me. I think I've earned at least that much. You chose me for my magic. I know that, you know that. You thought two magicians ruling Asgard would be formidable. And we are. But everything you've worked to create will all be destroyed if your magician Queen walks away. Then there's just you. While your magic is quite impressive, it's not as impressive as the two of us combined. If you want order in your Kingdom, excuse me," she chuckled, "our Kingdom, you need to be faithful to me. It's the only requirement I have to maintain this agreement of ours." She slid her hand across the side of his face, "do you want me to stay, Loki?" He slowly nodded while keeping eye contact with her. "Do I not satisfy you, my King?" He nodded, his eyes apologized. "Do you think you can manage to be faithful?" He shrugged and eventually nodded yes.

"Loki, I've had a really long day in Alfheim. I was looking forward to coming home and thoroughly fucking," she gently yanked his hair, "my King. But," she sighed, "you had to go and do that, didn't you?"

She grabbed Loki's riding crop from his desk and smacked it against her hand. She waved her hand in front of herself and transformed into Loki. She flicked her hand at Loki and he became her.

She walked over to the door and summoned a guard.

"My King?" He addressed him (her).

"I require Thor's presence. Please send him to my chambers."

"Of course, my King."

"Thank you, guard." He smiled at the guard.

The guard walked briskly towards Thor's chamber, thinking it odd that Loki was so kind.

She closed the door and flicked her wrist and Loki was Loki and she was herself. He glared at her through his narrowed eyes, fully understanding what she was about to do. She placed the crop back on the desk, having only held it for the guard's sake.

Thor knocked and then entered the chamber.

"Greetings, Thor!" She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Loki," he glanced at his brother. "My Queen," he bowed to her. "The guard said you've requested my presence?"

"Indeed so, my dear boy." She smiled. "You see, I have been away at Alfheim all day awaiting my return home so I could be with my husband." She gestured towards Loki. "But, when I came home, he was fucking a servant girl." She walked over to Thor and slid her hands down his shoulders, "my problem is... my husband is a whore, but I have needs, Thor."

"What are you asking of me, my Queen?" Thor asked her, but looking directly at Loki wearily.

She slid her hand across his face, "I'm asking you to satisfy the needs of your Queen, since my husband is unworthy."

Loki glared at Thor and slowly shook his head from side to side as if to say don't you dare.

"Uh, I..." Thor nervously chuckled.

"You wouldn't dare reject your Queen, would you Thor?"

"No, of course not. Never would I do that."

"Good." She smiled, "now, undress me."

He swallowed hard, "I, uh..."

"Undress me, Thor. Don't make me ask you again."

He slowly removed all of the Queen's clothing. She walked backwards until she hit against the bed and slid up on it. "Come to me, Thor." She called out.

He glanced towards Loki, who glared at him intensely. Thor shrugged at him apologetically and walked towards the bed. He quickly removed his clothes and crawled onto the bed with Loki's Queen.

She got up on all fours, facing Loki, smiling at him, while Thor got behind her. He fucked her as she requested.

Each of her screams made Loki wince. Each time she cried out Thor's name a fire blazed within him. He could kill both of them, he thought.

She made him withdraw from her before release, she might be mad at Loki but she wasn't about to accidentally mother any of Thor's children. He left and she laid on her back on the bed. She smiled at Loki, but there was a sadness in her eyes.

Loki's eyes smiled back at her. She flicked her wrist and his muzzle disappeared. He laughed. And laughed. And laughed again. A loud, boisterous, cruel laugh.

"Oh, I like this!" Loki laughed. "That is truly a deserving outcome, my Queen." He continued laughing.

"Excuse me?! What are you so smug about?"

"Let me go and I'll tell you."

"I don't think so."

"Then I won't tell you." He continued laughing.

She couldn't take it so she finally flicked her hand towards him and he was free. He glided over to the bed and slid next to her. He straddled her and held her wrists above her head. His voice was calm, cold, and detached. "After all that," He couldn't help but laugh again. He gained control of his voice and tried again, "after all that, he didn't make you cum. You didn't orgasm with him."

"Of course I did," she lied.

"No, you didn't." He smiled victoriously.

"Yes, I did," she lied again.

"No." He slid the back of his hand across her face and his voice became a whisper, "you didn't." He smiled down at her. "For all his brute strength, he couldn't throw you over, could he, my darling?"

His nimble fingers slid across her skin, enticing every nerve ending they touched. He slid his hands across her breasts and her nipples hardened at his touch. "No one, and I mean absolutely no one, can make you cum as I do."

She gasped and her head rolled back.

"Isn't that right, my Queen? Mmm?"

"Yes," she moaned without even thinking. His hands slid all over her body.

Sliding his hands down her thighs, he felt her body tremble. He smiled to himself. She moaned louder.

"What you walked in on tonight meant nothing." His voice was calm and soothing. "Just a servant girl. It. Meant. Absolutely. Nothing."

The Queen lifted her head off the bed and made eye contact with Loki. He slid his hands up her thigh. "Did you allow her release?"

"No," he said coldly.

"Why not?"

"I didn't care. I told you, it meant nothing. She meant nothing. It was just sex."

"Why?"

He shrugged, "she's a servant, it's her job."

"Do I not please you anymore?"

"You know you do, my dear Queen." He leaned in and whispered, "let me show you."

"Why did you fuck that servant then?"

"I honestly didn't think you would be back tonight. And I... ya know." He shrugged.

"Have needs?"

He nodded once in confirmation.

"She meant nothing. She is nothing. She's just a servant. She's not my Queen." He slid his hand in between her legs and she moaned.

"Mmm, yes," Loki moaned in response. He smiled. "You ask how I knew he didn't bring you to release? I know your noises and you made none of them. Every sound you made for him was faked. I could hear it."

"You're right. He didn't do anything for me."

"Tell me who does." Loki smiled.

"You do, my King. It's always been you, it always will be you."

"Would you like me to remind you why they call me SIlver Tongue?"

"Oh God, yes."

"One thing," Loki paused, "if you ever imply that I don't care about you ever again, I will kill you."

"I'm sorry. I was mad. I know you care about me. But you don't love me."

"I love you in my own way."

"I know, Loki."

"So, I've fucked a servant, you've fucked my brother. We even?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Tell me what you want, my Queen."

"I want you to make me cum."

"How about I make you cum until you beg me to stop?" Loki smiled.


End file.
